Mass Effect Requiem
by gothgod9415
Summary: my name is jake White after my death wile serving in the us Marine core i was given a second chance by a unknown entity now im given a new life in a new world that needs help the old me is dead and gone now im known as massia i hope to live up to that name but youll have to read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** the first several chapters will take place during the two years commander shepherd (F) was assumed dead

* * *

 **afterlife**

I open my eyes see nothing but cascading darkness knowing exactly were i was.

"So this is the end huh?" sadness vary apparent in my voice, not that I was unhappy about how I died just sore that this was all the after life had in store for me.

 **Fret not child this is not your end path.**

"A-are you god?"

 **I am a god, but we as a whole have decided after you courage and selflessness to give your life for someone you didn't even know you will be given the choice continue to the afterlife or be reborn anew in a plane that needs help.**

Without a seconds hesitation i gave my answer **"** to be reborn your grace. "

 **so be it , for what was said so it shall be!**

* * *

 **unknown location**

After the loud booming of the voice from afterlife i awake in a dark empty room. age clearly see-able the room looked like it had been abandoned years ago maybe decades. Getting up from what i think was a operating table i decide to at least get a look at the new me. Easier said than done, the place seemed ransacked papers strewn all over the floor with glass and other equipment ,all covered in a layer of dust. Giving up on my search for a usable mirror i settle for a large shard of glass. looking at my reflection i study my features i have pale skin not that of a guy who's never been out side more along the lines of someone in the freezers of a morgue, my eyes though dont look dead but not those of a guy who's alive either one was a electric blue with a white pupal while the other was a deep crimson with a black one. Tilting the shard upwards to look at my main it too was strangely odd a good explanation for it would be that of dreadlocks that the queen of blades had. I crack a small smile reminiscing on the life of mine i used to have. Shaking those thought from my head so i can move on. Tilting the glass more i see im literally naked cursing under my breath i go in search of something to ware. Exiting the room i see just how bad time took a toll on this place.

The walls literally looked as if they were going to collapse at any moment ** _'god id hate to explain to the entity that i died via building collapse'_ ** looking around the area was the same as the room messy with about three feet of dust covering everything. Walking around for nearly five minutes wading through trash and rubble i come to a room that said armory reaching for the door nob finding it was locked, out of frustration i punch the door but to my surprise the door flies off its hinges and into the room colliding and embedding itself into the wall . looking at my fist then at the door then back "OK what the hell am I" i said to myself. Walking inside there was body armor of all types as well as fire arms of all types and caliber but what caught my interest in a vice grip was a large vault labeled **'restricted to project massia only'.** looking for a way to open it i see a keypad power long dead from its circuits. setting the tips of my fingers on the doors seems in hope i could repeat the strength from earlier to my relief the door gave way same as before looking inside i was both supersized and pumped from what i saw "now that's the shit im talking about" i yell through the area.

* * *

 **Quoirian RATS drop ship**

 **Location: in the badlands of mars**

"Gear check people!" Ysin barked out the crew was small yet effective. There pilot Rena she was the best pilot in the RATS unit if needed could make a frig-get turn on a dime and make a jump in less then 30 seconds. then there's their weapon specialist Kal he could shoot at any range with any weapon he could probably give those dame geth snipers a run for there money. Then there was there tech specialist Tali'zora she was a spitfire and specialized in well tech if it blinks makes beeping sounds or runs off power she would know how to take it apart and or fix it.

skimming over the surface of mars they came up to a old decrepit base the crew was just about to land when tali stopped them "whats the problim spark?" (a nickname given to her due to her expertise ) "there seems to be movement in there , cant be animals for there is just one not to mention the air or lack there of is unbreathable"they all sit there for a short wile before there commander speaks up " alright this just turned from a snatch and grab to a possible rescue mission be alert and if hostile drop it " nodding their heads in agreement they leave there ship and head for the entrance

* * *

 **hey gothgod here this would be my first story im actually putting a lot of thought research and skills ive learned over the course of 4 years of writing these stories of mine but i honestly dont know if its good or if im just wasting your time with a bad story please let me know in the reviews if you could and until next time may the darkness and chaos be with you**


	2. Chapter 2

**inside the armory**

checking myself over i liked the new look,because I managed to fit myself into a dark grey ballistic fiber hoodie and black lined cargo pants witch were also custom fitted with a exo skeleton rig that overlapped the uper chest and collar down my arms and stop with a wrist cuff a artificial spine with the fuel source in between the discs of the spine according to the suit manual would last me for 260 years if used accordingly then the rest of the suit continued down my legs stopping in a cuff just below my shin underneath the hoodie and exo skeleton was a mixture of the light and heavy armor i decided to take apart to use to make my own the parts of the light armor were attached to my joints waist and neck area giving me a good amount of protection agents blades and shrapnel but also giving me free and accurate movement were as the heavy parts hugged my chest abdomen back sides and shoulders giving those parts of me a heavy amount of protection from ballistics and explosives finally i put on a revision full plate helmet giving me good sight in any weather or situation as well as being able to stop a heavy sniper round on my hips were two extended berrol m1911's the ammunition being explosive tips in one and anti armor in the other on my back was a colt m23 dmr with 6x scope and grenade under slug with a bi-pod and short berrol ammunition was hollow point pleased with my new look i head out of the armory in search of a exit to this place

* * *

 **building front entrance**

ysin tali and kal enter the building in breaching formation tali in front leading her team , ysin in back and kal sorta in middle ready to shoot anything that comes into sights passing hallway after broken hallway tali following the signal on her Omani tool the whole time halting her team she said "readings say its coming this way just around this corner just as they were about to move a humanoid being walked into view armed to the teeth. Kal Shouted "geth!" and fired upon the creature which took the nearby wall as cover

* * *

 **Jake's pov**

jumping behind the wall i close my eyes "i dont want to die not again" opening his eyes hes both shocked and confused hes no longer in the dust covered wreck he'd come to know but was instead in a town bringing him out of his thoughts was a man in his late 40's "get your shit together Marine,we are under fire" my normal in stinks kicking in "how many sir " i yelled back only to be told by a guy in the second floor window he sounded no older than me "3 hostels moving in on our position from 3 meters out , armament unknown" i see a guy on the other wall peek his head out to shoot and get his head blown clean off "shit" i hear the 40 or so man say before turning to me "alright son we need those hostiles taken out, use this building to get to them we'll give you firing support wile you get your way over there and take those fuckers out "nodding my head i move to the door to the building and kick it inwards running threw i can hear the bullets still going off and my comrades cry's of pain " i pull out my combat knife before jumping thew the door i engaged with the first one nearest to my location he seemed to be off guard as i kick the gun out of his hands i was about to end him with my blade but was hit in the face with the butt of one of there guns i stumbled a few feet before i regained my composer and threw a nasty right hook into that ones face by the sounds of it i broke something hearing him cry out in pain as my fist caved in his face plate on his helmet i turn to the first target but everything went black as i hear a gunshot from my right

* * *

tali stood there with her shotgun barrel still smoking helping her captain off his feet then rushing over to kal helping there friend up they see his masks is cracked but he still alive the "fuck was that thing ive never seen that one before is it a new model" kal shouted but received his answer from his commanding officer "i dont think so, geth dont ware body armor and further more geth get ripped apart when you shoot them at point blank with a shot gun it seemed we just knocked who ever or what ever this is out " tali spoke up "so now what " the commander stood up and ageist his teams judgment touched the side of his helmet "Rena we need pickup we got a injured teammate and a plus one " several minutes of silence before Rena responded "roger that ETA 10 mikes " ysin looks over to the assailant wile thinking 'what happened to the other people in this base and why was he the only one left?'


	3. Chapter 3

**OK i do apologize for the long wait been watching one piece and suffering from procrastination but were back heres another chapter** ** _andhaveagoodone!_**

 **jakes pov**

waking up begrudgingly i see im on what seems to be a operating table my armors gone and theirs a group of strange looking people in hoods preparing to disect me

"hey you stupid fuck let me go i did not come back just to die again"

then one of them stops what its doing and turns back to the group then takes another look back to me all awhile speaking in a language i dont understand before one of them comes up to me and injects a unknown substance into my arm my head started hurting as i had the most unbearable ringing in my ears before slowly i began to understand them the one that injected the substance was trying to get my attention

"he... hell... hello, hello nod your head if you can understand me"

slowly but surly i nod my head

"OK good my name is tali zora what is your name and were do you hail from"

i sit there a wile before answering

"my name is Jake white staff Sargent for the united states of Americas marine core"

" ok... do you know what year it is? "

"not a clue "

then my restraints were removed by another one of them before he stated that this was going to be hard to explain

 **ok i know it was short but its all i can put out before class so ill get into a better schedule and crank more of these out soon**


End file.
